Running Away Revised
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: A revised version of True Love 2 Chapter 12 - Running Away. Diego takes a walk in the woods until he spot Victor abusing Toby. After chasing Victor away, Diego takes the injured wolf back to the herd. Rated to for violence and blood. Diego/OC NOT SLASH


**This is a request tradefic for IceAgeFan12 aka A. .**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters. The OCs are owned by A. .**

Running Away Revised

Diego was walking in the woods as he suddenly heard a growl nearby. He rushed to sound and he saw Victor abusing the younger wolf.

"Now… I'm going to teach to you not to disobey me you little brat!" Victor threatens as he raises claw to slash at the young wolf.

"Get away from him!" Diego shouted as he knocks the evil wolf off of the young wolf.

"You! You're that sloth's friend!" He said as remembered the saber.

"Yeah, I am. Now, you better leave this wolf alone or so help me… I'll tear you to shreds!" The saber threatened him.

"This is between me and that brat! So get lost!" He said as lunged at Diego.

Diego and Victor both fought for a few minutes and the saber prevailed over the wolf.

"Arrgh! This isn't over!" Victor shouted as he runs away in defeat.

"Are you OK?" Diego asked the heavily injured wolf who was crying in pain.

"N-No… I'm… not… *sniff*" The young wolf whimpered as he looks away from the saber.

"Shhh… It's OK, that wolf is gone now… Hey, you're that wolf who spared Sid and Carrie's life, uh, Toby isn't it?" The saber reassured the crying canine.

"Y-Yes…i-it is…*sniff*" Toby weakly replied.

"Hey, Diego! Where'd you go?" A booming voice said in the vicinity.

"Oh, that's Manny… He must be looking for me…" He said as he chuckled.

"*whimpers* Your friend is going to kill me?" The wolf asked in a nervous tone.

"Manny? Naw, he'll help you… In fact, the whole herd will help you!" The saber replied to him.

"Help who exactly? Wha-What happened to the wolf?" Manny asked as he was shocked seeing the wolf heavily injured and covered in blood.

"Victor did this to him… I stopped him before he could hurt Toby even more." He growled as he looks at Toby.

"Toby? That's your name isn't it?" The bull asked the wolf.

"Y-Yes…sir…" The wolf replied.

"Well Toby, that wolf won't mess with you anymore since you'll be staying with us and we'll tend to your wounds." He said.

"Um… thanks, mister um…" Toby said trying to guess the mammoth's name.

"Manfred, but you can call me Manny." He said as lifts the wolf and puts him on his back.

"And my name is Diego, pal." He said the wolf.

"Thanks, you two… I feel a little better somehow." Toby said to them.

"Well, let's get going…" The bull said as he walks back to the herd with Diego following him and Toby on his back.

A wolf appears quietly behind the three and was relieved to see his brother still alive.

"Please, take good care Toby for me." Marcus said quietly to them as he returns to Victor and the others.

A few miles later, Manny and Diego returned with an injured company and the bull gently set the wolf down on the ground. The bull left the saber alone with Toby to get Ellie and everyone else.

"You OK there, bud?" Diego said to Toby.

"A little, I'm just in pain that's all." Toby replied sadly.

"Hey Manny, it's nice to see- Hey! You're that wolf that's with Victor!" Sid said as he spots the wolf.

"Not anymore… And I'm also sorry for knocking you out." The wolf replied sadly.

"Hey, you know me; I'm too lazy to hold grudges. But you're nice wolf for one thing; you spared me and my wife." The sloth reassured.

"Oh, how is she by the way?" The wolf asked.

"I'm fine and this is mine and Sid's daughter, Rosy." Carrie said as she shows the wolf the baby sloth.

"She's cute and she looks just her mother, but her color is just like yours Sid." He complemented.

"Aw, thanks pal… You know, once you're better, we could-" The sloth was interrupted by the shemoth.

"Sorry, Sid. The poor dear can't talk right now, he needs medical attention!" Ellie said as she picks up Toby and took him inside the cave.

Inside the cave, Toby was now feeling comfortable around the herd.

"Thanks everyone…" Toby said as he sat up.

"It's fine, as long as you're safe from Victor and his goons!" Carrie said.

"If they don't find you here!" Manny added.

"It's fine… I didn't want to hurt anyone… I just wanted to be friends with anyone who I see…" The wolf replied sadly to the group.

"Hey, hey, we'll be you're new friends, bud." Dodger reassured him.

"R-Really?" Toby happily replied.

"Sure, I mean Victor won't hurt you anymore as long as you're here." Diego said.

"Yeah and if he does, we'll make the wolf and his group leave the _**hard**_ way!" The bull angrily added.

"We'll protect you, Toby! So don't worry about a thing!" Ellie replied

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Toby thanked the herd.

"All right, so let's leave Toby alone, OK?" The bull said as he leaves and everyone else follows him.

"We'll just keep Toby here company while you guys leave, OK?" Crash said as he stays behind.

"Yeah, see ya!" Eddie said.

"No! You two are going leave the poor wolf alone!" Carrie said as she grabbed the brothers by their tails and left the cave with them.

"Um, it's n-nice to have you here, um, Toby…" Niamh said nervously.

"Thanks, but I'm not-" He was cut off from the young mammoth's reply.

"I know you're good wolf, Toby. It's nice to have you with us and all." Peaches replied to the wolf.

"Peaches, let's go!" Manny called out.

"Coming, dad! Gotta go, bye Toby!" She said as she runs out of the cave.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you, Toby… Um, bye!" Niamh said as she runs out of the cave also.

"Yeah… Nice meeting you too…" He said as he lies down.

It was night and everyone was asleep except for the wolf.

"The herd is nicest bunch I've ever met…" Toby said quietly.

"They are, aren't they?" A voice said.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Diego…" He said as he looks away from him.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked.

"I couldn't sleep…" The wolf replied.

"Well; how's about I stay with you for rest of the night?" The saber asked him.

"Um, I really don't mind so…" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax and enjoy that have company with you." He reassured him as he lies down next to him.

"Yeah, you're right… Maybe, this isn't as bad I think." He replied.

"*yawn* Welcome to the herd, kid." He yawns as falls asleep next to him.

"*yawn* Thanks… Diego…" He thanked the saber as he also falls asleep.


End file.
